POTC Our Way
by Kris and Kitty
Summary: What happens when people fall from the sky? we suck at summaries so bear with us and read the story please.
1. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: we don't own anything except Kris and Kitty they r both girls!

Kris POV We were walking home from our evil school that makes us wear skirts in the freezing cold. "I'm cold, I'm tired, and I don't want to go back to that torture that is called a school band concert EVILE!" I said shivering with fear. "Does it look like I want to go back to that place again I don't think soo." Kitty said to me "I know. Oh crap.." "what! What what!" Kitty asked in confusion

"We have a swimming meet tomorrow!" I said mock sobbing "We're all going to die I wish something would just happen to us so we won't have to go." Kitty prayed "yeah know where I wanna go?" "Let me guess to Pirates of the Caribbean right tell me I'm right?" "Correcto mundo!" then all of a sudden everything went purple. "What the hecks goin on?" Kitty screamed in confusion.

And everything from purple to black and Kris and Kitty blacked out. Kitty POV A few hours later I woke up next to Kris on the hard ground. "Oow my back hurts" I said " hey Kris wake up" I pushed my friend for her to wake up " but mama I don't want to go to school." Said Kris still asleep " Kris we aren't going to school I don't even know where we are right now." I said to my still sleeping friend " huh no school... Woohoooo!" she said finally awoke. " Wait where are we?" Kris asked in confusion and looking around at some people that were looking at for a while now " I don't know I been trying figure that out and do you have a staring problem?" I asked just a little ticked. "Oh. My. Gosh! Kitty it's Jack Sparrow and..."

"Captain are you listening to me! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Okay Kitty it's CAPITAN Jack Sparrow!" "Why thank ye young missy. But how do you know me name?" " Your welcome but the names Kitty not missy I hate when people call me that." I said. "Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by MISSY. I will continue what I was saying Will Turner !"

" ok its Will Turner BIG DEAL! Deal with it." B-bu-but it's a Sex God!" " No no NOOOOOOOOO way that's just wrong he is not... I really don't want to say but he is not I mean NOT sexy." "What do you mean not sexy!" " Do you want me to repeat myself he is NOT SEXY!" and that ended our argument. And we finally noticed the guys staring at us. "Do you think their crazy?" asked the one with the dreadlocks. " I heard that.. And yeah I just a little bit crazy you can ask any of my friends oh and Kris is too." " What I am not"

" yes you are and don't lie I know you ." " Ok whatever I guess I am then." " That settles it their crazy" said the ugly one said ( will turner) (A/N will is HOT! This is just Kitty's point of view not mine in mine he is TOTALLY FINE!) " Soo where are we going?" Kris POV "Are we going to Tortuga?" I asked. Then I remembered something "Oh yeah we still have to introduce ourselves. Okay I'm Kris and that is Kitty. What are you doing?" "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" the one with the dreadlocks introduced himself. " you're kidding me right?" asked Kitty. "he's cute!" she whispered in my ear. " you think he's CUTE!" I said pointing to Jack. "Not so loud!" Kitty said while hitting my head. "Ah so you think I'm cute?" Jack said with a smirk on his face. "No,no no no no no no no no no. I was talking about a.um.actor." Kitty said nervously.

"C'mon don't deny it! You like him and you know it!" At this the argument ended because Kitty knew she wouldn't win. "Okay on with the introductions." I said pointing to the FINE man standing next to Jack. "My name is Will Turner, nice to meet you." He introduced himself. "what are you doing in my bag Kitty?" "I'm looking for something to eat I'm hungry" Kitty replied. "Hey! Why's my cd player in your in your bag?" "Cuz you told me to hold it for you." "oh yeah that's right.

Is anybody gonna answer my question where are we going?" Kitty asked " we are going to Tortuga with.." Jack was cut off by Kris "with all the whores and sluts and drunks and prostitutes and scoundrels and.." "okay we get the picture!" Kitty said before taking a bite of a chocolate bar she found in my bag. Kitty POV When I heard we were going to Tortuga I started to sing my favorite song (not really) " we're goin to Tortuga we're goin to Tortuga we're goin to Tortuga we're goin to Tortuga" "okay we get the picture Kitty" "but I'm having fun!" "is she always like this?" Will whispered in Kris's ear. "yes unfortunately we both do when we get really really bored."

Kris said to Will. " you guys are boring I am going to go talk to Jack." " ok have fun FLIRTING!" I gave her an evil look and then remembered something. "Yeah you too." Kris blushed at the comment and just gave her, her famous death glare. I just turned around and walked off to where Jack was. " hey Jackie pooh" "Jackie Pooh? What kind of name is that?" " I don't know just a nickname I made up for calling me a young missy." Long awkward silence. " so anyways.. whats up?" " well the sky is up along with the sails and." okay stop right there.

I mean how are you. What's up is slang for that, got it?" "well I spent a night in jail. Fought with the whelp over there, and commandeered this ship, and met two very pretty ladies, so feel quite alright although I miss my rum." " well this is how my day went. I went to school like always, talked to my friends I wonder where Britt is oh well, then after school Me and Kris were walking home and we ended up here and met you guys soo I feel pretty good."

Okay that's where we're going to leave off in this chapter so Please Review! Ttyl Kitty & Kris


	2. It's all about food!

Sorry about not updating! We just had our CRT writing test @ school.  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own POTC just Kris and Kitty A/N: this is after Jack tells Will about his father if any of you were wondering  
  
Chapter Two: It's all about food  
  
*Kris POV* "soo how ya doin?" I asked looking for something else to say. "Um I'm alright I guess." He replied. I looked back to where Kitty and Jack were and saw Kitty dancing her heart out. "Well looks like their having fun." I said nodding towards the pair. Will laughed at the sight of Kitty dancing weird. Then I remembered something that happened a few years ago in middle school. "Oh crap" "What?" "She better not be telling him that story cuz if she is I'm soo gonna kill her!!" "What story?" "Um... can't tell you" "Why not?" "Because I don't want to..." I said nervously and looked at Kitty with wide eyes. "Oh. NO. KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" I said getting up and stomping towards her totally forgetting about Will.  
  
*Kitty POV* "Oh crap she is definitely going to kill me for telling the story of her." Hiding behind Jack. "Why?" "Because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that." I told Jack." Save me from her pleaseeeeee." Still hiding behind him. Jack stared wide eyed as Kris stomped over towards them yelling at the top of her lungs with Will at her tail trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. "Please I beg you, please save me from her." Jack looked at me with wide eyes because he couldn't believe this cocky girl behind him was scared of her friend. "You don't know her like I do! Last year a guy grabbed her but and she almost killed him!! Although he did deserve it. But I don't!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M ONLY 18!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried while Kris was just 2 feet away with the look to kill " I'm sorry I didn't have anything else to say I really really am sorry please don't kill me." I pleaded "ok." Kris answered. "Who will I talk to I mean sure I can talk to them but but they wont understand me and I can't do girl talk with them and heck I'm not talking to Elizabeth no way." Kris said "ok then. so how long will it be till we get to Tortuga?" I asked stepping from behind Jack. "A few hours." The pirate captain replied.  
  
*Kris POV* "I'm hungry! Let's go see what's in the galley." I said to Kitty. "Yes go get some food for me and the whelp." Jack said as we were going down to the galley. *down in the kitchen* "The nerve of him! What does he think we are!?! His slaves!!!" I said "I have a great idea. We make more food than we can eat. Eat it in front of them and act like we're gonna throw the rest overboard!!" Kitty said menacingly. *back on deck* "Do you think their going to make us something? Since you asked so rudely?" asked Will "Of course they are! They're not that mean they won't eat all the food down there and in front of us!" Jack said reassuringly. "I hope you're right. I haven't had a decent meal in a few days." Will said unsure.  
  
*Kitty POV* We were done with the food and going back up to the deck to eat in front of the guys laughs evilly. "So are we really going through with this?" Kris asked looking at the delicious food we made. "Of course we are. Jack was being mean to us." I said "But what about Will? He was being nice to me! And he was trying to calm me down when I was about to kill you!" "He can wait for his food and you weren't going to kill me and you know it." "Okay I was really mad but I wasn't going to kill you." We were back on deck carrying the delicious food when the guys stop to look at us. "Wow girls that looks delicious." Jack said with a smile on his face. "You want to know something." "What?" "You guys can't have any." "W-what why not?" "Because you didn't ask nice!" "I told you so" Will said to Jack while the girls were walking a way with the food.  
  
*Kris POV* The guys were drooling while we were eating. I think Kitty was getting grossed out by them drooling over our food. "Mmmm. This is good! Don't you think so Kitty?" "Yeah delicious. But I'm getting full." "Yeah me to. But what are we going to with the rest of the food?" At that Will and Jack stopped drooling and looked at us with hopeful eyes. "How about we throw it over board!" Kitty said then looked over at the guys. "Awwww they look so cute that way I guess we could give Will the rest." I said "Yeah you could give me the food and not throw it overboard." Will said greedily "but what about me?" Jack asked "No your mean!" I shouted Jack's face went pale from her shouting at him. "Come on Kris look at him he looks sooo cute lets let him have some of the food ok." Kitty said "Yes listen to Kitty." Jack said desperately "Okay. Fine whatever." I said in defeat. Jack goes up to us hugs us as a thank you *he needs to take a bath* I thought *say it I dare you* Kitty thought to Kris *okay* I replied "You need to take a bath! Cuz you reek!!" I said while Kitty started cracking up. "What! I'll have you know I took a bath yesterday!" "With soap and water..." "And Herbal Essence" Kitty cut in. "the stuff that gives you an..........orgasm." we both started laughing really loud.  
  
*Kitty POV* Jack and Will just looked at us with wide eyes. "What?" I said "Umm... did you say that stuff gives you an orgasm?" Will asked "I don't think you young missy should be talking about that kind of stuff?" Jack asked and Kris starts acting like the Herbal Essence commercial thingy. Jack and Will are just staring at her speechless. "What?" Kris said to the guys. "Ummm... n-n-nothing yeah nothing." They both said at the same time. "Umm... what's that big chunk of land coming up really fast?" I asked just a little bit worried. "It's Tortuga." Jack shouted "We're almost to Tortuga we're almost to Tortuga we're almost to Tortuga." I sang "Tortuga actually means turtle in Spanish." Kris commented. Then Kris did the turtle, turtle from Master of Disguise. They just ignored her.  
  
* At Tortuga* *Kris POV* We were finally at Tortuga and about to get off.  
  
Sorry but we have go now we need to do something else so bye bye Review Please!! Ttyl Kitty & Kris 


	3. When People Fall from the Sky

Disclaimer: We don't own POTC just Kris, Kitty, Kat, and Ian Turner and any characters we make up along the way.

Kat POV

I was waiting at Kris's locker hoping she would be school today. I had not heard from her or Kitty for two days. Well I got tired of waiting and decided I had to go pee. As I walk in the bathroom I read the walls looking for any new kind of gossip. As usual all of the stalls are completely disgusting and of course no one has flushed the toilets. I walk in to a random stall and put my foot on the flusher thingy and press down. Now this is completely gross but it was all wet and soggy so my foot ended up sliding in the toilet as it was flushing. As screamed my head off cause that is just really gross.

Meanwhile in the hallway

As I am walking to class once again I am late. I hear some girl scream in the bathroom but I Ignored it but she wouldn't stop screaming so I decided to see what the problem was. I stick my head in the doorway and yell "Are you ok?" And then I hear one of the most bizarre things I think I have ever heard in my life. And it was this, "NO!! My Fucking god damn foot is stuck in the toilet." And I replied, "It sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Are you going to help me or not!!" she asked me. "Yea sure why not. I am already late to class anyways"....... Well I walk in to the stall and I see the funniest sight I think I have ever seen. She was standing there with her foot in the toilet while trying not to fall over. So I went over and tried to pull her foot out but the damn thing was freakin stuck! So I said," Why don't we try to flush the toilet again and see if that will unstick it." So she reached over and flushed the toilet. Well at first the water just started to over flow and I tried to see if I could pull her out but the weirdest thing happened and as I touched her I started to fall forward as she disappeared in to the toilet. Now I have sucky balance. So tried to pull backwards cause I didn't want to get sucked into the toilet, all I managed to do was fall even farther forward and then I got sucked down.

Kat POV

Well I get sucked down the damn toilet and I am chocking on mouthfuls of TOILET WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is so disgusting. Anyway I am running out of breath and finally pass out from lack of oxygen. The next thing I know I heard one of the most girliest screams I have ever heard in my life. I turn around in mid air and see Ian falling right behind me. Well I just had to laugh my head off, even though I am plunging to my death. That was so funny. Anyway again I look up at Ian about to tease him but then I hit something extremely hard and I can guarantee I bruised my ass. Then I see Ian fall on top of me and he knocked the breath out of me. I look up in to his face and realize he has the prettiest eyes in the world. Then I of course pass out.

Kitty's POV

I was about to walk off the boat when I heard a girly scream and someone else laughing. So I looked up and saw a girl that looked very familiar to me and behind her a guy falling from the sky. Then I screamed "OMG people are falling from the sky!!!!!" Kris starts running around in circles when...the girl fell and her followed by the guy. "I am glad that was not me he he." Then I heard Kris say "get off of me you weird people that fell out of the sky NOW!!!!!!!" "Who are you calling weird?!?!?!?!?!?" the guy said. "Well what do you expect you fell out of the sky onto my best friend!!!!!" I screamed at him for being so stupid in the first place.

Kris POV

Well I was right behind Kitty about get off when Kitty said people were falling from the sky. I didn't know what to do so I started to run around in circles. Just when I started to have fun running circles someone fell on me then another person on that person, very confussing for me right now to think when people are sitting on top of me how fun. Notice the sarcasm. "Okay guys get off of me!!!!! I can't breath." "OMG I am soooooooooo sorry." Said the girl who was still on top of me. Why does she sound so familiar? I said to my self. "OMG its Kat." Kitty said. The peoples finally got off of me thank goodness, I can breath now. It is Kat but who's the guy with her and that looks kind of like Will for some reason he has pretty blue eyes. "Ummmmm...... who are you and what are you doing with our friend Kat, why do u look so much like Will but with blue eyes?" Kitty asked a little confused which you should never get Kitty confused. "Yeah who are you?" Both I and Kat asked at the sometime. I looked over at Kat and asked "You don't know who he is then why is he with you?" I ask and Kitty got even more confused not a good sign.

Kitty POV

I was getting confused at how many question were being asked and I was getting mad at the same time because he never answered my question. "Ummm... it's really none of your business who I am." he told us man this guy is really pushing his luck with me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE STUCK WITH US THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL US WHO YOU ARE AND I MEAN NOW!!!!!!" I screamed at him "man you might want to tell her or she is going to try and kill you if you try to pull that crap again." Kris said just a bit scare. Jack and Will who had already gotten off to the ship when they had fallen on Kris. Then both Jack and Will came running back on board to see what all the screaming was about then Will stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the guy that we still don't know what his name is. "What was all the screaming about missy?" Jack asked a little worried. "How many times have I told you its Kitty say it with me Kit-ty." "What are you looking at?" asked the guy. "W-w-who are you and why do you look like me?" Will asked "Fine whatever my name is Ian you happy now." He said "Yes I am very much." I said with a big smile on my face. "So what was all the yelling about mi.... I mean Kitty?" Jack asked again. "Oh nothing really I just want him to tell us his name but he was having an attitude with me." I said happily. "So are we going to get off the ship or just stand here all day?" I asked "yeah" Jack said "Umm.. this guy is really freaking me out with him staring at me in all." Ian said So Kris went over to Will and pulled him off the ship with her mumbling all the way off.


	4. We're Sooooooooooo Sorry!

Hey guys sorry we havent update inawhile but do u know how hard it is to be a freshman? And having band,adv. english, and latin man it suck we are so swamped with homework that we dont have anytime to write we are soooooooooooooo sorry. we well try to update soon but Kris has writers block and iam kind of working on another fic soo yea and iam waiting for her to start it because i dont feel like it.

Kitty

same thing she said except i have two adv. classes and i do have writers block at the moment im not sure why. but be assured that there will be another chapter in the near future. we r going to start on the 4th chapter right now. and thank you for all the reviews and the support. thank you. :)

Kris


End file.
